Before Your Birthday Ends
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Jeff goes to Shawn's birthday and wants to give him more than a little present. My half of a trade with Date-azuredragon on Deviantart.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this fic. They belong to themselves and WWE. This is also a work of fiction and not the thoughts of the actual people mentioned, at least not publicly.**

* * *

_**Before Your Birthday Ends**_

Jeff smiled, watching Shawn dance around the large room. He wanted to go up and tell him happy birthday, but he was too scared to. Hunter, who at the moment was talking in whispered tones with Shawn, had invited him to Shawn's surprise birthday party. He looked away, hoping his present was good enough, sure he wasn't sure what to get Shawn, but he hoped the boots he'd bought would be good.

"You okay?" Matt asked, plopping down next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You don't look good, did you have too much to drink?"

Jeff shook his head, trying to smile at Matt's jokes. "Just thinking," he muttered, looking back up at where Shawn had once been. He was disappointed to see that the showstopper had moved.

"What about?"

Jeff sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. "The same thing as before we got here," he admitted, feeling even more depressed than the day he found out that Shawn and Hunter were together.

Matt nodded. "I'm sure those boots are going to be great," Matt said, taking a drink of his punch. "I mean, you spent six hours trying to find them and then another two to decide that they were the ones," he said, looking back at the crowd, waving at Eve and Melina and smiling.

"Not the boots you idiot! The other thing!" Jeff snapped, looking at Matt exasperatedly. "Why do you have to be so dense sometimes?" He groaned, finding that more than a few people were looking at him for his little outburst.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Ron asked, leaning over the table and touching Jeff's cheek. He sighed, watching as Jeff's face fall. "C'mon, lets go talk somewhere else for a little while."

Jeff nodded, getting up and walking over to an empty corner to talk to Ron. Once there, he leaned against the wall and felt the sinking feeling take over in him. He knew it wasn't anything to be depressed about, but it wasn't just Shawn that made him feel so depressed anymore, he was just his life in general. He wasn't going to be working for WWE after Summer Slam, so he could heal up a bit, but he was sure that he wasn't going to come back for a while. That meant he was going to be lonely, super lonely…

"Spill," Ron said, leaning in to hear Jeff's hushed tones. "I know it's about Shawn, ever since you got the invite, you've been more depressed than normal."

"Matt doesn't understand… why did I have to be born this way Ron? Why did I have to born with these feelings?" Jeff questioned, even at thirty-one he wasn't comfortable with his sexuality and he endlessly wondered why he felt the way he did about men. "Shawn only complicates it. Even after being with different people, after finding out about Shawn and Hunter, Shawn is always on my mind. No one is ever going to be as good as him, and I'm afraid that if I tell him then he's gonna think I'm trying to wreck him and Hunter's relationship or that I'm too young for him, even though we aren't that far apart or something weird like that. And then I'm afraid that he's not gonna be anywhere near as good as I think he is. Ron it's not fair!"

Ron sighed, leaning in and hugging Jeff to him. "Listen Jeff, no one is ever sure about things like that. I mean, Hunter and Shawn are the two only people that a comfortable coming out and saying that they are gay. I mean, after so many years of lying to yourself that you're straight, it's hard to come out as something else, look at me and Jay, and he's married and I have kids."

Jeff nodded. "I know Ron, I'm sorry… it's just hard to see him all the time and know that it probably wouldn't matter what I think because he's happy, and I don't want to ruin that."

Ron smiled, pulling away. "I'll make you a deal. If I can get Big-nose away from Shawn for a while I want you to tell Shawn how you feel," he said, smiling as he tipped Jeff's chin up so their eyes would meet.

"If I do then I want you to go kiss John right in front of everyone," Jeff said, smirking devilishly.

"That's a low blow Jeff… that's such a low blow, I can't do that, he just got out of a relationship," Ron muttered, looking down at his own feet.

"Just act really drunk, that way if he doesn't like it, you have an excuse, I don't see why he wouldn't, I mean look at him, he's begging to find someone else after him and Melina split anyway."

Ron groaned, pouting for a moment before agreeing. "If I get punched, I swear to you Jeff, I'll do naughty, dirty, kinky things to you and you won't like them," he threatened, smirking at the smaller man.

"Oh baby," Jeff cooed suggestively. "Deal." He held his hand out for Ron to take, which he did. "Now, how are you going to get Hunter away from Shawn for a few minutes?"

Ron smirked mischievously. "Leave that to me." And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

Jeff smirked, making his way back to the bar style table where Matt was waiting. "Hey," he whispered, sitting down, knowing that Ron would send him a signal of some sort when his plan was working.

"Hey Jeff, I know that we're a little different in the sense that… well…"

"Matt, you can say I'm gay, it's not like I haven't heard it before."

"Yeah, but that sounds too harsh for me to say it like that. I love you Jeffro, you're my baby brother and I want you to know that even though I don't exactly know what you're feeling, that I'm here for you," Matt replied, leaning over and ruffling Jeff's long hair. "Love you."

Jeff smiled, pushing Matt away and putting his hair up in a ponytail. "Yeah, yeah, love you too." He smiled, rolling his eyes and laughing at Matt's look.

"So, I don't know what you and Ron were talking about, but he's waving at us like a mad man for water over there."

Jeff jumped up, not bothering to tell Matt that he'd see him later that night or if he was lucky the next morning. He ran over to where Ron was. "Yeah?" he asked, looking around for the planned target.

"Mike is getting Hunter to come over here for a drinking contest, that should keep all of us busy at least for a few minutes so you can talk to Shawn and tell him how you feel."

Jeff smiled, leaning up and pecking Ron on the cheek. "Ron, about how it ended…"

Ron hushed Jeff with a finger to his lips. "It's fine Jeff. I understand. Honestly, I don't think we would have lasted much longer anyway," he whispered, smiling down at Jeff. "Go on, you deserve to get this out."

"I could beat all of you, little pansies," Hunter bragged, poking his chest out like he was bigger and badder than he actually was, it didn't help that Hunter was already buzzed from the alcohol he'd already had either.

Jeff waited until Hunter passed him before making his way over to Shawn. He tried hard to swallow around the lump in his throat as he came up to the table Shawn was sitting at, his green eyes adverted in the other direction on the few people around him. "Shawn!" he said loudly, his voice speaking slightly.

Shawn turned to Jeff and smiled. "Hey Jeff! I haven't seen you most of the night, where were you hiding at?" he asked, looking up at the enigma. His smiled started to fade when Jeff just stood there, his lips tightly pursed together. "Jeff?" He stood, easing his way past Cena and Randy.

Jeff sighed inwardly, hoping he could get the words out of his mouth. Once Shawn was in front of him, he touched the other man's arm and pulled him in so he could whisper into his ear, "Can I talk to you privately?"

Shawn pulled back and smiled bright, nodding and leading Jeff upstairs out of his basement that had been transformed into a sports bar. He stopped them once they were in the kitchen, a good few rooms away from the stairs to avoid people eavesdropping. "Whatcha wanna talk about?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip.

Jeff looked down at his feet and started to mumble.

Shawn tipped Jeff's chin up to look at him. "I can't hear you when you're looking at the floor," he said softly, letting his fingers gently caress Jeff's chin, the triangular pieces of facial hair soft.

Jeff's cheeks lit up, his throat closing, making it hard to not only talk but also breathe. "I…I…"

"You?"

"IreallylikeyouandIdidn'twanttosayanythingbecauseyou'resohappywithhunterandit'snotfairtoyouorme!"

Shawn's eyes widened, unsure of what Jeff had said. "Jeff, slow down. I can't understand you when you talk that fast," he said, resting both hands on Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff took a deep breath, thinking he could say it all again, or at least he hoped he could. "I'm sorry Shawn, I said that I… I really like you and… I… I didn't want to say anything because you're happy with Hunter and it's not fair to you or me… I didn't want to make our friendship awkward and I didn't want to make you hate me," he explained, almost in tears at how terrible he felt for even saying it out loud finally. "It's not fair and I'm sorry to just put it all on you like this." He looked up and was shocked to feel lips on his own.

Shawn smiled, cradling the back of Jeff's head as he kissed him softly and chastely. He pulled away and looked into the shocked face. "Listen Jeff," he started, leaning in and kissing the full lips again. "I've liked you since the first day I saw you. You were sixteen the first time I saw you in the ring and I thought you were gorgeous. You were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, then you started getting better and better and soon you and Matt were up in the big leagues with Chris and me and Hunter. Everyone wanted to be next to you, be with you. I didn't think I had a chance, hell I thought you just looked at me as a mentor."

Jeff shook his head, Shawn's arm that was wrapped around his waist tightening, forcing them closer together. "I said those things because Hunter was always around. He'd kill someone just for looking at you lustfully."

Shawn chuckled. "You sleep together once, and you're stuck with him for life," he mumbled, pulling Jeff even closer to him so their bodies were pressed close together. "He doesn't know anything. He's my best friend, and we were drunk one night and it just happened, ever since then, he has this idea that we're exclusively together, even though he's married and I see whoever I want."

Jeff nodded, trying to push the hope that was creeping up him back down. Just because Shawn liked him didn't mean that he'd want a relationship or anything like that with him. He could even have a lover at that time and Shawn was just telling him how he felt, and then tried to let him down easy.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this really," Shawn admitted, pressing a kiss to Jeff's neck. "It's not like its unknown knowledge." He leaned in, resting his cheek to Jeff's. "I'm sorry I'm talking so much. I'm trying to take it slow. I've spent over a decade waiting on a chance like this and I don't want to mess it up now."

Jeff's heart was racing. He tried to breathe a little easier, taking deeper breaths but as soon as he exhaled it felt like his chest tightened more than before he had breathed in. "You don't have to hold back Shawn. I've dreamt of you… and me… just about anywhere you can think of." He almost smacked himself for saying that, knowing it made him sound like a slut. "I mean… dammit!" he cursed, pulling away from Shawn and covering his face in frustration. "God this his harder than it's supposed to be!"

Shawn walked over, wrapping his arms around Jeff, and resting his head on Jeff's shoulder, his chest pressed close to the long back. "Jeff, if you want me, that's all you have to say," he whispered, kissing the side of Jeff's neck, nipping at the crook, earning a deep moan.

"Shawn…" Jeff groaned, his arms lax at his sides, his knees getting weak. "Not fair to tease me like that."

"Who said I was teasing?" Shawn asked, one hand sliding down the flat stomach and to the crotch of Jeff's jeans. "I want you, badly. I admit it Jeff. I've wanted you for years, please, let me."

Jeff nodded, allowing Shawn to turn him around and kiss him full on the mouth, their tongues meeting in the middle before retreating into Jeff's mouth. He moaned, his fingers clawing at Shawn's button up shirt, his eyes shut tight and heart racing faster than it ever had before. His mouth was completely dominated by the other man, that tongue moving around his mouth, making him groan and his lower half strain to be released from his jeans.

"Hold on," Shawn growled, pulling away from Jeff and walking back towards the door they had come through. "Stop trying to sneak a peek you perverts!"

Jeff's half lidded eyes, fully opened, catching sight of Mike, Chris, and Maria. He sighed, watching Shawn chase them back downstairs. He sighed, his hand straying down to his engorged cock. He rubbed the head through the material trying to relive at least a little of the ache that Shawn had left.

"You aren't going to play without me, are you?" Shawn teased, watching as Jeff's hand moved away. "I mean, if you're that hard, I can take care of it here, or would you like to at least make it upstairs?"

Jeff's mouth wasn't working. He didn't care where he was as long as Shawn was there with him, pleasing him, fucking him. His head lolled to either side, his lips moving over words that he had no idea he was saying.

Shawn smirked. "It's been a while since I've made someone like this," he whispered, pushing Jeff up against the counter. "Let me help you out." He dropped to his knees and began undoing Jeff's jeans. He eyed the hard organ when it slipped out when the zipper was opened. "No underwear?"

"It's… comfortable…" he whimpered, feeling the cool air around him. "Shawn…"

Shawn blew over the head, looking up at Jeff's thrown back head before kissing the head gently. He licked over the engorged head, kissing it gently and pulling away to lick each and every bit of skin before taking Jeff into his mouth.

Jeff's hands shot into Shawn's hair, tugging gently as he bit his lower lip to keep his moans to himself. He panted, Shawn moving up and down his hard rod with that hot mouth. Jeff could feel every stroke of Shawn's tongue, the slick muscle running over the thick vein on the underside of his cock, those perfect teeth nibbling the edges of the head before nipping the very tip for extra gratification.

Shawn steadied Jeff's hips, allowing the other man the ability to move but not shove himself down Shawn's throat. He groaned, one hand sneaking back to grab a handful of Jeff's ass cheek. He moaned in bliss, feeling Jeff's body start to shake and spasm sporadically. He could feel that Jeff was close. He knew how to get him closer.

Jeff howled out in pleasure, the heavenly voice of the Heart Break Kid around his cock. He could hear him humming, the vibrations making him lose it right then. He cried out Shawn's name, unable to give the man any other warning.

Shawn smiled around the throbbing cock, taking every last bit of seed Jeff shot. He swallowed it, licking the softening appendage clean before tucking it back in Jeff's jeans. He stood, looking at the flushed face and closed eyes. "Beautiful."

Jeff could hear Shawn talking but he couldn't make out the words. His body was like jello. He knew he'd slide to the floor if he didn't lean against the counter more than he had been.

Shawn leaned in, kissing Jeff's lips lightly. He was going to take it slow with the other man. He didn't want to force Jeff into pleasing him right away. He didn't want to scare Jeff away or anything like that. "You okay?" he asked softly, kissing Jeff's neck and smiling at the shivers.

Jeff nodded, wrapping his arms around Shawn's neck and pulling him in for a series of lustful, tongue filled kisses. "You're still hard," he whimpered, touching the hard appendage pressing against his leg. "I can take care of it for you."

Shawn's heart lurched in his chest. "That's up to you Jeff. I'm not going to rush you into it," he groaned, Jeff's hand lightly rubbing against the crotch of his pants.

Jeff nodded. "Do you want to do it here?"

Shawn shook his head, taking Jeff's hand and leading him upstairs to his master bedroom. "Here," he whispered, bringing Jeff into a deep kiss, leading him onto the bed with their lips fused. "Lay down."

Jeff did as told, and laid on the bed. He watched as Shawn undressed, the button up shirt getting tossed into a corner, exposing the expansive chest. His jeans were next, losing them and his underwear quickly.

Shawn crawled into the bed with the younger man and stripped him quickly, yet sensually of all his clothes, kissing and tasting every bit of skin that was shown. Once the smaller of them was naked he pressed a kiss to Jeff's lips as he crawled between the long legs. "I want you Jeff. I want you really bad."

Jeff nodded, resting his hands on Shawn's shoulders. "I want you to Shawn," he whimpered, arching his hips into Shawn's, causing their erections to touch. "Please, take me."

Shawn's body shivered at those words. He eased past Jeff to get into the nightstand next to the bed. He pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and smiled sweetly at the other man.

Jeff returned the smile, moving up to capture the tender lips with his, Shawn's already slick finger trying to worm into him, only to be joined minutes later with other digits. He squirmed around, breaking the kiss as Shawn fingered him. He groaned, feeling ready. He wanted the other man more than he could imagine and he couldn't wait any longer. "I don't want to wait, please Shawn, I need you now."

Shawn nodded, pulling his fingers free of the tight hole and lathered his cock up with the lube. He leaned in and kissed Jeff's lips lightly. "I don't want to hurt you Jeff. Please if I start to, I want you to tell me," he said solemnly, one hand wrapped around himself, the other on the underside of Jeff's perfect thigh, hoisting the slim hips up, showing off the tight awaiting pucker. He waited for Jeff to nod, showing he was in fact ready and willing, before he started easing his cock against the Jeff's hole.

Jeff hissed in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands, his face contorted into a painful pleasure as he was entered. "God," h gasped, feeling Shawn press fully against him, the velvety balls firmly pressed against his pale cheeks.

Shawn pressed his forehead against Jeff's, his ragged breath ghosting across the beautiful face under him. "Better than Heaven," he muttered, resting for only a moment before starting to pull out and sink back in. Jeff's body felt too good around his cock. He groaned, knowing this heat would easily make him succumb and finish before he wanted to.

Jeff hung onto Shawn like his life depended on it. His body felt like it was on fire and he wasn't sure id he could extinguish it. "Please Shawn, more," he whimpered, slamming his hips up into Shawn's.

Shawn howled in pleasure, allowing Jeff to slip him onto his back so the Charismatic Enigma could ride him.

Jeff's hips rocked hard over Shawn, his hands on the tops of Shawn's thighs, his head thrown back in pleasure.

It was orgasmic the way Jeff looked on top of him, that beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure, that body rocking and shaking. It was pure bliss for Shawn to watch Jeff moving on him. He groaned, resting his hands on Jeff's hips, his green eyes taking in every movement that Jeff made over him.

Jeff groaned, wanting to cum. "Please Shawn, touch me. I need it," he murmured unable to say much else. "Feel so good inside me."

Shawn nodded, taking Jeff into his hand and stroking him in time to the quickening pace Jeff had started. He tried not to finish just watching Jeff start to impale himself more and more on his cock. "Cum for me Jeff," he groaned, feeling Jeff tighten around him. He didn't want to spoil Jeff's fun so he tried to hold back just a little longer.

Jeff nodded, gasping and falling forward on to Shawn, his fingers clutching Shawn's shoulders as he rode the man even faster and harder.

Shawn growled, pushing himself up to a sitting position, wrapping his free arm around Jeff's back. He shivered, Jeff's long legs wrapping around him. He thrust up into Jeff a few more times before Jeff was crying out his name and covering his hand and their sweat slicked bellies with his seed.

Jeff was barely able to breathe he came so hard. He groaned, feeling Shawn thrust harder into him for his own release. He howled out in even more pleasure when he was filled with the warmth of Shawn's seed inside him. He panted, Shawn lying back on the pillows, allowing Jeff to rest right on top of him.

Shawn tried to catch his breath, insure if he'd ever had such good sex. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Jeff nodded his fingers playing with the light dusting of chest hair Shawn had. "I'm jealous," he murmured, closing his eyes and listening to Shawn's strong heartbeat.

"Of what?" Shawn asked, almost purring at the wonderful feeling of Jeff's hands on him.

"Your hair. I never had a lot of body hair, just around my… erm… little buddy and on my head."

"I think you're gorgeous, even without it," Shawn replied, stroking the damp long hair with his clean hand. "Hey Jeff, can I ask you something?" He was being serious. He really needed to know.

"What's that?"

"Do you want more than a one night stand?"

Jeff looked up, almost surprised. He looked down at the sheets and sighed. "I want more, I actually want a lot more, but I don't want to tie you down if you don't want to be," he admitted, sadness seeping into his voice.

Shawn smiled, his heart fluttering. "I want you Jeff, not just your body and just tonight, but all of you. Be my boyfriend?"

Jeff smiled, burying his head into Shawn's chest, his cheeks cherry red. "Yes!" he giggled, his smile fading after a moment, a small realization sinking in. "But what about Hunter?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Like I told you before. He and I are nothing but friends. I like you Jeff and I want this to grow into more. Please Jeff."

Jeff nodded, pecking Shawn on the lips. "I want more too, Shawn, a lot more," he agreed, snuggling into the older man.

"So is this my birthday present, because if it is, this is the best one ever!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, but unable to keep from smiling. He was unsure of Shawn's little kid attitude and if it would ever change, but then again he hoped not. "Only one of them."

-Owari-

(A/N): I've been working so hard on this and I'm soooo sorry that I'm so behind Kei! I changed the idea a dozen times and each time I had almost half the story finished and just didn't like them and so they were scrapped and I started over. I really liked this idea after being reminded of Shawn's birthday, and I figured this would be the best idea to use! I really really hope you like it Kei!

For everyone that doesn't know Kei, I started a trade between us, for her to draw me a yummy slashy picture of R-Truth and JoMo and in return I was asked for a yummy naughty fic of Jeff and Shawn. I know this is only the second time I've written Shawn, so be gentle please! And I'm really sorry to everyone! I've been trying hard to catch up on works, like redsandman99 and NeroAnne's, I'm sorry that I haven't given any reviews yet and I'm sorry everyone that I'm so behind in my own works, but I've been working on this since before my classes started and I thought that I should at least get Kei's trade up as soon as I could.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
